


Media Management

by L3g4c1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3g4c1/pseuds/L3g4c1
Summary: I'm bad at these.Young Louis is 18 and he knows what he wants. He wants his company to continue flourishing and, he wants to find love. Without being tied to an egotistical, arrogant Alpha.Harry is also 18. He loves to party and sleep around. At least, that is what the media thinks. When he meets a certain boy he is reminded of what he really likes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Josh Devine/Niall Horan, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 7





	1. Annoyance and Inconvenience

Louis 

I open my eyes as a familiar ringtone fills my ears. I believe it is called, "rejection ringtone". When Liam set the ringtone, he found it quite amusing. Now it's an annoying reminder that my bestfriend failed to help me. It's not Liam's fault that Tyler is extremely clingy. I blame him though. I sit up, and watch my phone continue to flash and sing. Once my phone stops I get on with my day, or try to. 

Freshly washed and smartly dressed, I leave my room twenty minutes later. Tyler has called my phone about thirteen times. 

Startin' to think he can't take a hint.  
As I walk down the stairs, I decide to block his number. Apparently, looking down was a mistake. A loud, hiss fills the air and I jump back. Half-sitting, half-laying on the stairs, I can now see the source of the noise. My cat ,Ralou, decided to sleep on the stairs again. He can't be too upset, he leans forward to lick my outstretched ankle before running towards the kitchen. I give the butler and maids a warm smile as I leave my mansion. I hope I'm not late, I have a very important meeting today. 

The drive to my company is quite uneventful. Okay, there was alot of cameras flashing, someone might find that eventful. I grew use to it a long time ago. As I walk into the pristine building, many heads turn my way. Of all of the emotions I can feel, I zero in on the; lust, jealousy and admiration. I can tell who is directing each feeling towards me. 

As expected, the few alphas in my company are lustful. Most of the betas are jealous but, the other omegas seem inspired by me.

As they should. 

I'm really bad at this, plz leave comments and constructive criticism.


	2. Tyler

I walk towards my secretary's desk. As usual, Susan, has her head buried in a book. To my left I notice a pile of roses.   
"He's really got a thing for you sir!"   
I look to the brunette with a wide smirk, as my voice drips sarcasm. "Oh, I'm sure he does!" I easily match her real enthusiasm with my fake excitement. "I am absolutely positive that, he thinks, he has the perfect 'thing' for my bum."   
As understanding clicks, I watch the color leave her face. I look away from her to card through the flowers. I believe there's like fifty, hidden beneath the pile is a card. His hand writing is messy, and seems rushed but, what I can read annoys me. 

"Dearest Lewis," 

He didn't even spell my name right?! 

"Dearest Lewis,   
I had an amazing time with you last Friday. Blah blah blah, your butt looked amazing in those jeans. Blah blah blah, common compliments. Blah blah blah, cheap pick up line. Blah blah blah, promises he does not intend to keep. The roses represent how much I miss you."

I get bored about four sentences in but, something grabs my attention. 

"Just think how happy you'll be in a few years! I'll be your amazing alpha and, you'll be my omega. You won't have to work anymore. I will take over the company and, you can stay at home to watch our pups.(Btw's, I'm thinking we'll end up with like 13. It's my lucky number, plus we're going to be very busy😏, you get it right?)Hopefully, they all take after me, I'm the cute one." 

The next time I see him I'm going to kick. his. teeth. IN. 

This is my first fanfiction, I know it's trash, plz judge harshly, I wish to get better.


	3. Liam

"Oi! Tommo, you look kinda mad. Is it because you're lonely in that huge mansion I thin-" 

"Liam, no! We're not doing this today. I am still trying to get rid of the last one you sent me."

"Oh, come on Ty is not that bad."   
I'm sure he was going to argue but, I don't wait for him to do so. I storm off to my elevator. The doors are clear so, as I lean against the wall I can see Liam below me. As I am taken to the top floor. I just barely, see the moment that Liam realizes his faux pas. By the time the elevator stops I am much calmer. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, you're supposed to meet with Mr. Styles today. He's running behind but, apparently his son will get hear soon." 

Jennifer's voice squeaks in a way that tells me she's scared. So, I decide to be nice. 

"Understood, when they arrive tell them I'm at the coffee station." 

I walk to the coffee station briskly. The atmosphere changing from light to heavy, when the other employees see me. The coffee station is really a mini store there is a counter and a barista or, two behind it. I order my usual, then brace myself as Liam sprints towards. 

"Okay, so he's kind of -" 

"Kind of ," I interupt "No, he's kind of clingy and kind of annoying. However, I believe that you are referring to the fact that he is totally controlling, very narcissistic, and extremely rude." 

Liam blinks twice before saying, "I was just going to call him a wanker but, that works better." He looks around the room twice before saying," I'm really sorry." 

I half-heartedly tell him it's fine. It's not his fault I have high standars. I found out that I was an omega at thirteen. Two years prior to that discovery I learned I was a witch. After practicing the amazing art of bad-assery for two years, there was no way I was going to be any alpha, or beta's toy. When my Grandfather died my dad took over the company. His heart was never in it so, he trained me. By the time I was sixteen I was the face of the Tomlinson company. As a result, two years later my standards are now higher than my gross pay. 

At some point during my musings, Liam walked away, and a gorgeous stranger has taken his place. He has the most vivid green eyes, and long curly brown hair. 

He leans on to the counter with his left arm, and winks at me, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Scratch everything I said before. I know this stance. He is not gorgeous he is, yet another player. 

"I think I'm supposed to be meeting some arrogant, teen boss. The thing is gorgeous, I would much rather ditch this dump with you." 

Well, that was straight forward.


	4. Harry

Blaring, sunlight is what awakens me. Looking around the unfamiliar room, a few things occur to me. Once again, I have woken in a hotel room with . . .   
a complete stranger, and no memory of last night. 

The worse part is that, he's not even cute! 

I try to keep quiet as I gather my clothes from around the room. I can't stand the l- . . . 

I mean. As much as I love to see the look of betrayal, when they watch me leave. The way they pout, teary-eyed as they realize they've been used. I love it but, I need to get going or, I'll be late. 

Yeah 

That's right 

I just don't want to be late. I hear rustling from my right and, freeze. 

Fortunately, he's just turned over in his sleep. Phew 

I mean, darn.

As I make my way down to the loby, I check my phone. Great! I have thiry missed calls and twenty missed texts from . . .   
Dad. Eh, so long as it isn't Mum Idc. He probably sent something about the meeting today. I guess I'll check. 

Harry, where are you!?!?!?!?   
Bleh bleh bleh, you're a worthless hoe. Bleh bleh bleh, I'm ashamed to call you my son!

Ah, good ol' dad. Most of the messages are around the same in content. Ooh this one. 

Your trick arse had better be on time for the meeting with Mr.Tomlinson or, I will disown you!!!!!! 

I'm pretty sure he's already done that. 

Twice 

I continue reading through until I find the adress. The meeting is in ten minutes. 

This hotel is apparently, five minutes away from the building by foot. I'll walk, no one will recognize me. I'll just put my hair in bun, pull this hoodie over my head. CRAP. I can't show up in a hoodie.   
As I walk out the hotel I see my bestie, Niall's car. 

Does that mean he's in the hotel?

Luckily or, maybe stupidly. Niall left his car unlocked. I open the rear door, and slide in. Fortunately, I always bring a bag of extra clothes.   
A glittery button down and some black skinnies sounds nice. Now, I'll just throw the hoodie on so I don't stand out. 

. . . 

The first thing I realize about the building is. 

ITS HUGE 

My phone vibrates as I stand outside. 

"Hey! Idiot where are you?!?!" 

"Goodmorning to you too, Dad." 

"Don't get smart with me!!! I'm running late, you'll have to start without me." 

Hmmm, what was that he said earlier? 

"So," I start, maybe I can have some fun with this. "Does this mean, that I get to disown you?" 

I hang up before he can answer. In one swift motion I take off my hoodie and walk into the building. The hoodie is now clutched in my right hand. As I remove my ponytail holder, my curls cascade down my shoulders and back. I look around the loby, there are many omegas and betas. There are few alphas, all of which are security guards. The secretary seems worried about something. I watch her dump a bouquet of roses into the trash, before making my presence known. 

"Good morning, I'm looking for a Mr.Tomlinson." 

"Oh, he's on the top floor. I'll call his office and, let him know Mr. Styles is here." 

"I'm his son, Dad's running a little behind. He's stuck in traffic. " I hope that wasn't a lie. 

"Alrighty then, why don't you head on up, and get a coffee or something?" 

That's the last thing I hear, as I sashay to the elevator. There's a clear one and a regular one. Naturally, the clear shiny one has the name,'Louis Tomlinson ', scrolled across the top in black cursive. I slip into the regular one. Man, I wish I could ride in a private elevator. It's a short ride to the top floor. The moment I get off the elevator, I'm hit with an extraordinary aroma. Chocolate, cinnamon, cherry, vanilla, citrus. As I walk, the smells get stronger. I find myself at a counter. There is a beautiful brunette in front of me. He hasn't noticed my presence yet, he's too lost in thought. He has piercing blue eyes, cute ankles 

Don't Question It 

He has thick thighs, and as he turns toward the counter. Oh. My. Gosh. His butt is outrageous. Good Sir, that is some mighty fine cake. That seems like a bit much to be totin' around. The moment he looks up I send him a quick wink.  
He had originally smiled upon seeing me. Now he seems neutral, I ignore the change as I speak. 

"I think I'm supposed to be meeting some arrogant, teen boss. The thing is gorgeous, I would much rather ditch this dump with you." 

"Well, I'm sorry that my, 'dump' displeases you-"

Suddenly, I sense my dad's presence from, somewhere behind me. 

"Ah, Mr.Tomlinson, I see you've met my son!" 

My eyes snap between the beauty in front of me and, the man slowly approaching me. 

"Oops." This is bad, I think to myself. 

"I believe you have passed, 'oops', Mr. Styles."


	5. Father Dearest

"I believe you are passed, 'oops', Mr. Styles." I then turn to the man, who is all but sprinting towards us. I decide to force a smile. If he is like this, I can't wait to find out what his father is like. "Ah, yes your son was just aquainting himself with me. Neither of you are nearly, as late as I expected you to be. My assistant Liam, will show you to the meeting room. I'll be there in just a moment. As the three of them walk away, the barista hands me my drink whilst smirking.   
"And just what are you smirkin' about?" 

"That guy was hot, and- " 

" What? You want him?" 

She rolls her eyes before continuing with great emphasis. "AND, he was totally into you." 

"Yeah? About how far did his eyes buldge from his head when he saw my bum?" When she can't reply I walk away, with a snarky 'knew it'. You may think that interaction was weird but, Veronica has been my friend for years. I guess I should go get ready for that meeting now. 

. . . 

Harry 

I can barely focus on their conversation, not that either of them care. I'm supposed to be learning the ropes. So this meeting is really between, my dad and apparently Louis. My mind keeps going back to the conversation with Dad earlier. Our relationship is pretty complicated. 

. . . 

Upon turning away from Louis I automatically realize, I know Liam. 

"Omavocados, it's my favorite curly lad. How've you been?" He tries to discreetly hug me as we walk, it doesn't really work but, it's cool. 

"I do like an avocado, preferably on toast. I've been better." When my Dad walks into the room up ahead, I whisper." I think I hit on your boss, sorry. " He's not surprised at all. He shakes his head as he walks away.

The moment I enter the meeting room, I can tell Dad is more than peaved. Surprisingly, I'm gripped into a hug. 

" Nice one son, hit on the boss once he sees your knott he'll be on his knees. When you guys get married this place will be ours." 

"The only catch is, Louis. He's not going with that." I don't know how I didn't realize it before. His aura feels athoritative and magical. 

"Then make him." 

"Dad" 

Suddenly I'm shoved against the wall. 

"Listen to me, you are an alpha. What does that mean?" 

"He deserves bet-" Better, I was going to say better. Now that I'm being repeatedly punched in the stomach, it's a little hard to breathe, let alone talk. 

"I Don't Care What You Think He Deserves!" I've fallen to the ground. Now he's kicking me in the stomach, it's not that bad. He's done worse but, thankfully, he's tiring himself out. 

"You are an alpha, what does an alpha do?"   
I blink in his general direction, my vision is blury and my head feels fuzzy.   
Another kick. "HARRY!" 

"He takes what he wants." Good thing I don't want Louis. 

"And a good son?" My father continues his lines. 

"Listens to his father."It's a choked croak, both of my responses were but, it satisfies him. 

"Come on Harry, let's get your face cleaned up before he comes in. Easy does it, don't sit up so fast. You'll give yourself a concussion." 

See? It's complicated. 

. . . 

"Alright then, do we have a deal?" 

Huh, I guess I zoned out of the whole conversation. Must have, because dad is grinning ear to ear as he says,"Absolutely ". The two shake hands, then Louis turns to shake mine. I swear my hand dwarfs his. His hands are so soft. I let go quickly, hoping mine weren't sweaty or, scratchy. As we walk away, I get a good feel for his aura, a good smell of his scent.   
Yep, I'm not touching that. There is no way, I could bare making him suffer in my household. Well, really just my father. 


	6. Lonely

Louis 

That was odd, the whole thing with the Styles. The moment Harry saw his father, back at the coffee station, his whole body went rigid. I mean sure, some people get,'uptight', around their parents. But, he wasn't just serious, there was obviously a massive fear factor. Then, when I went in for the meeting. Harry looked like he had been crying. During the meeting, I know he wasn't the one making the deal but, he seemed very out of it. He looked as though he was trapped in a mental prison. Lastly, when they left his father obviously chewing him out. I had assumed, he was doing so because the boy hit on me. That can't be the case, because once Harry noticed my staring. He winked at me, and in that same moment his father let up. The two left the building together, Harry, looked rather reluctant. 

"Lost in space?" 

I blink, " I'm sorry?" At some point Liam showed up at my left. I really should pay more attention, I'm outside. 

Not sure, when that happened either.   
Apparently, Liam is walking me to my car. Scratch that, we parked next to each other. 

"I said are you okay? You seem lost in thought." 

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." 

"But?" Liam smirks as he waits for me to continue.

"It's just."

"Yeeeeeees?" Now he's full on smiling. 

"What do you know about Harry Styles?" 

"Ooooh Harry Styles aye?" 

"Chill out! He insulted the company and, me whilst trying to hit on me. Also, the way he acted around his father today was just weird. I mean sure, most teens don't get along that well with their parents. But, still." 

"He told me he hit on you, I wasn't surprised. The kid sleeps around, if there's a party he'll be there. He hit on Zayn a couple times, before he saw his mark. At least he respects a bond. Uh . . . Sorry, dunno much about his family life, no one does. I assume he has a mum. As far as anyone knows, he has like twenty sisters, the most well known being Gemma. Anyway, you wanna hang with Zayn and I, at some point this week?" 

He just gave me, a lot of info. very quickly. I barely, catch the question. "Uh, sure I'll see. Um have a safe drive home."  
I climb into my own car, smiling in his direction, when he bids me farewell. As much as I love the two of them, and I do. I love them, I love seeing them happy, I love seeing them together. Their cute, it just reminds me of how alone I am. How, unlucky in that factor I am. It's hard enough with my mum, always breathing down my neck. I love her. But, she's been asking if I had a boyfriend or, girlfriend since I was ten. 

The fact that her answer was, 'don't worry, you've got your whole life ahead of you,' or 'you've got more important things to focus on'. But now her answer is, 'don't worry you still have time,' or ' wow! Work is keeping you really busy.' Stupid omega standards, I know mum means well. However, sometimes the last thing I want is to here about how lonely I am. 

. . . 

Harry 

"This just in folks, young Styles was seen sneaking out of a hotel this morning. Sources say he was seen heading there last night with a brunette on his arm. Is this love or, another one night stand? -" 

Dad cuts off the t.v. and glares at me.  
"Seriously Harry, some nobody?!?! You've got to be smarter about this. How does that give me any kind of leg up. This is gonna be bad for the company!!!!!" 

"Sorry, father I got drunk and stopped caring. Decided to have some fun, for a change." I mutter the last three words, and focus completely on my phone. I know how this works. He's just ranting right now, he won't hurt me. When his phone rings, I know I'm safe for the car ride. I have already made arrangements to sleep at Niall's house. So I'm safe for the night, and probably most of the week. Between my modeling, and his escapade to keep the media quiet or, persuade them it's simply not me. I won't see him for the next two weeks, maybe three if I'm lucky. 

I barely get my shoes off before-

"So Harry, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend yet?"  
That

I cough. 'Not this again', I think to myself. 

"Nope!" I'm so grateful for my sister, Gemma, right now.  
"He's too 'busy'."  
Her smirk makes me glare, I can't stand her. Throw the whole person away. 

Apparently, mum caught Gemma's joke. "You're in your prime Harry. You should think about settling down." 

Or, I should enjoy my freedom. It's not like, Dad would approve of anyone. He's gonna give me to some rich omega. There is a huge fight for power right now. Three big companies, have been in a fight for dominance for years. It's basically an Alpha vs Beta vs Omega showdown. Styles Industries has been traditionally owned by an Alpha. Twist Inc., my mother's old company, was traditionally owned by a Beta. Tomlinson Creations has been traditionally owned by an Omega. See, my dad formed a merge with Twist Inc. When they secretly got married, the company fell to Dad. When I come of age, both of their companies will be mine. So, obviously Dad wants me to force myself onto Louis, so that I can take control of his company. Claiming all three companies, under the name Styles. I excuse myself from the table, and decide to walk to Niall's. The air is cool, it feels nice. The walk is short, I'm their before I know it. I try the knob.

Figures 

Niall's an idiot, or he ran out and knew I'd be here soon. Anyway, I already know how this works. Dad has set me up with people before. They are either, super devoted to being my ho. To the point where I can't sit and have a regular conversation. It's always,"Are you in the mood? Cuz, I could go right now. " Or, they've decided I am their personal breeding stock. Then it's," We're not doing anything, until I'm in the mood."  
Based off of Louis' personality I'm leaning towards the later. Like, no hugging, kissing or cuddling. Just the occasional bootycall,(or would it be a dickcall). I'd be cool with it either way. But, it'd be nice to find someone who actually wanted a relationship with me, not my stick.

. . .  
Louis 

After a shower and a nice meal, me and Ralou curl up and watch a movie. Well, he's asleep. But it still counts. I'll admit it would be nice to share this with a person. My mansion is huge. I just, wish I could find someone who actually wanted a relationship with me, not my butt.


	7. Kiss and Tell

Harry 

I am currently being lectured, or, I think so anyway. I stopped paying attention a while ago. I haven't heard from Dad in a month. He's peaved, to say the least. He doesn't even text me, Niall, has been telling me everything Dad wants me to know. Dad HATES Niall, so clearly I made a mistake. Now Zayn is yelling at me. I don't really know why. Something about being late. But, it's like Dad is always saying, 'An alpha is never late. And the others aren't important enough to be considered early. They barely exist without the presence of an Alpha.' Or, something like that. Anyway, I showed up and, killed the fashion show. Why is he still yelling at me? 

"Harry are you listening to me?"   
"No." 

"What are you thinking about?" Zayn looks annoyed, but he's one of my bestfriends. So he'll forgive me.   
"Nothing." I lied, Zayn doesn't buy it.   
"What color are Louis' eyes?"   
"Blue, but not like Niall's eyes. Louis' are way better, their so dreamy." The words fly out of my mouth, before I can stop them. Zayn is smirking. I may or, may not be blushing. I spot some eye candy, and run off. Hopefully, this will clear my mind. A quick snog, with someone random, tends to get my mind off any crush. I refuse to bring Louis into my life. To make sure he stays out of my life. I have to get him out of my head. 

Louis 

I am at the after party of a fashion show. It basically has turned into a gala. Some how Harry's friend Niall, found me and has been talking my ear off. I don't even know what he's talking about at this point. We walk down a hallway away from the party. 

We run right smack into Harry, who is aggressively snogging . . . 

Me!?!?! 

Ok not me ,obviously, but he looks alot like me. Niall is first to find his words.

"Dang Harry, you're so hung up on Louis you need a distraction? No offense, to the Louis look-alike." 

"Niall, shut up. That's all rubish!" Harry pulls away and runs his hands through his hair. 

"None taken, Niall. Harry, is the rubbish one." My look-alike, looks quite frustrated. 

" How am I rubbish?" Harry yells.  
" You kept calling me Louis!" 

Harry looks confused. "Wait, that's not your name?" 

"It's Thomas." Thomas storms off after that. 

"You know", Niall starts." Louis is way better. His curves, his eye color, his hair". . . 

Niall continues his list, looking me up and down as he goes. 

" I would of punched you at least twice." Harry seems to become aware of my presence again. 

"Ok, that looked bad but-" Harry gets interrupted by Niall.   
"You guys are meant for each other! Ow!" Harry smacked Niall. I back up because this looks a little serious. 

Harry 

"What was that for?" Niall asks while rubbing his head.   
"Shut up."   
" He's been talking about you for the last few weeks." 

Smack 

"I think he really likes you." 

Smack 

"His dad wants him to woo you."

Smack 

"He said your personality is too strong for that to work." 

Niall stares at me, waiting for me to hit him again. "Clearly, you're a glutton for punishment. I'll find some other way to get you back." Niall is satisfied by this answer, but before he can speak Louis does. 

"So, what else does your Dad want?" 

"Your company." I answer honestly. 

"Figures, anything else?" 

"You"   
"Where?"   
He seems to know the answer but, I still say," In my bed." 

"Harry wouldn't mind that!"

Smack 

"He just, doesn't want to ruin your life. " 

Smack 

"I thought you gave up on hitting me?"   
"I changed my mind." I say while shrugging.   
I look at Louis and, I can't help but be even more honest.   
" Would you please give us a ride home?"   
"Sure, but why?" 

"My Dad wanted to make sure I got in your pants tonight. He dropped us off ,and said I wasn't allowed home until I had gotten through to you. Originally, I was going to talk someone else into taking Niall and I home." 

"Niall's home?"   
"Yes"   
"Well, come along then." Niall and I follow Louis out in silence. Until Niall speaks up. 

"So are you guys going to date? Smack Larry stylinson is a really cute ship name!" Smack 

This time it's Louis who smacks Niall. He's a fiesty li'l hedgehog.


	8. Galas and Restrictions

Louis is giving Niall and I a ride to Niall's house. Niall has been gawking at Louis' limo since he got in. Louis took everything I said about my dad pretty easily. I guess he's use to it. Why does that idea make me feel so sad? I suddenly want to pull him into my lap. Hiding him in my arms, from anyone who would dare to hurt him.   
"See something you like, Styles?" 

I blink, apparently I was staring at him. I answer honestly-adjacent. 

"Your eyes." Louis seems taken aback. 

"What about them?" 

"They are amazing, so beautiful. " 

Louis is clearly, confused when he speaks. "My eyes? What about my arse or my thighs?" He seems more so, shocked now. 

"Oh he likes those too!" Niall is talking again. Instead of hitting him, I just stare out the window.   
"I know, it's really wierd. I dunno, maybe after sleeping around for his dad," smack "he's become asexual. Harry, what was that for? If you guys are going to date he should know!" Smack 

Niall skoots over to the mini fridge, and starts drinking beer. I wonder how much pain he'll be in tomorrow. My hand is starting to hurt.   
"You sleep around, for your Dad?"   
Surprisingly, Louis doesn't look disgusted. Just, sad. Is it weird that I want to make him smile? 

"It's a game really. My Dad sends me after a target. Normally, the son or daughter of someone rich. Our parents place bets on us. I have to charm them, into telling me what my father wants to know. By any means necessary, personally I would prefer to keep my clothes on, but if that takes too long Dad . . .   
Nevermind, the other person basically has to get me to impregnate them. By any means necessary. The whole situation tends to be quite dangerous." 

Louis 

"That sounds intense."   
"Yeah, it's awesome." 

I can't imagine someone doing that to their child. I hear a strangled grunt coming from Harry. When I look up, his face is twisted in pain. He's turning red and, seems to be holding back tears. His knuckles are turning white, from how he's gripping the seat.   
"Harry?" No response, other than more grunting. "Niall?" 

His friend is hunched over, knocked out, with a half empty beer bottle in his hand. So, I run over and shake him.   
"I'm awake!" He screams but, Harry doesn't seem to notice.   
"Good, what's wrong with Harry?"   
At first he, understandably, looks confused. Once he looks at Harry, he seems to sober.   
"His Dad!" Ok, maybe not sober. He's seeing things. "His dad wants him to dominate you. If his dad thinks he's taking too long with a target, he makes Harry do things. I guess he thinks you're worth the fight. And the pain." 

"How do we calm him down?" 

"We don't." As if on cue, Harry lets out a bloodcurdling scream."Awwww."  
"What is wrong with you Niall ?" There was nothing cute, about the sound that Harry just made.  
"It's just, romantic how much pain your mans is willing to go through for y-". This time he didn't get smacked, I straight up socked him in the mouth. 

"Would you focus! How do we stop it?" 

"We don't. Eventually Harry will either give in, highly unlikely don't look at me like that, or he'll change. Then you get to see him in wolf form. Won't that be nice?" 

I guess Niall's words, reminded Harry because now the grunting and screaming have stopped. In Harry's place there is a black/blue wolf. Surrounded by Harry's ripped clothing, how nice. When I see that Niall is ,once again, asleep I tell my driver to take us to my home. Harry crawls towards me, and puts his head on my thigh.   
"Ya know, if I hadn't seen what you just went through, I'd call you a perve." The wolf makes a sound, resembling a chuckle, before he licks my hand. Once. Twice. Three times.   
"And now your kissin' on me? Real debonair." I give in and pet his head. His fur is so soft. Accept for this one spot. I look down and realize, this one spot travels all the way around his neck. An iron collar is wrapped around his neck. Maybe, this is what was huting him earlier. There is dried blood along the edges closest to his skin. Because of some crazy dare last week, I have a screwdriver under my seat. When Harry sees the screwdriver, he gets skitish but tries his best to stay still. It's hard, but I manage to get the collar off. The moment I do, Harry leaps onto me and captures my lips in a sweat kiss. He pulls back embarrassed, suddenly aware that he's naked. Straddling my hips, in my lap. I move my arms to my side, when I realize they were on his hips. He grabs hold of my wrist and pulls. He's pulling my hand 

Towards his crotch.

"Harry I'm not gonna jack you off!"   
"I know."   
"What?"   
"Just please get the other one too! Now that the collar is gone it's bareable but, it still hurts." I wipe the tears from his cheek, and look down. Sure enough a bloodied iron ring is strangling his, well endowed, length. Not that I was staring.   
I grab screwdriver, but this time I'm nervous. I don't want to injure his, pride. I get the second one off with greater difficulty. He reacts differently this time. He automatically falls to the ground. He's whimpering and shaking, curled up in a ball on the floor. His nails keep digging in and out of the floor. I walk towards him, and he rolls onto his back panting.

It hits me then, he's acting like he's in heat. But, I thought only omegas did that? Does it look the same either way? Whatever, I do the first thing that comes to mind. I give him one of my pills. The whole, " not wanting an Alpha thing", drove me to not attract one. I take pills that stop my heat. I pop one in his mouth, he seems to recognize what they are he swallows instantly. By the time we finally pull up at my house, he is knocked out on the floor of my limo.


	9. Babysitting?

Louis 

When I wake up, I can feel a weight on my chest. Not restricting my breathing, just there. I roll over and the weight shifts, and then disapears entirely.  
"Awww." I don't quite recognize that voice. Something pokes my cheek. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I had assumed it was Niall. He and Harry spent the night at my house. I can imagine Niall waking me up, because he is hungry. However, I am welcomed with

green eyes. 

I sit up and rub my eyes. It's Harry, sitting on the edge of the bed. He is in the one oversized sweatshirt I could find, and some boxers. He pokes me again.

"Mister." His voice sounds very young. "Make him come back?" 

He sounds adorable but, I don't know what he is talking about. 

"Who?" I ask. His eyebrows furrow before he answers. 

"The kitty, I was about to pick him up. But, you made him runned away. " He pouts cutely, and folds his arms over his chest. 

I look over at my cat, Ralou, he is now curled up at the foot of my bed. I guess he was laying on me earlier. Apparently, just as Harry puckered the courage to pick him up, I woke up. 

"You wanted to hold my cat?" Harry nods. "But, I made him run away." 

"Yeah, he runned away!" 

" No, Harry. He ran away." I hope I sound gentle. I don't want to make him cry. He sounds like three year old, for whatever reason. 

"Right. He ran away." 

"Do you want me to help you old him?" He nods eagerly. "Ok, skoot towards me. He's very friendly." Honestly, Ralou is more of a dog. 

As I pick up Ralou, Harry skoots right next to me. Thankfully, despite his grammar at the moment, he is still built like his 18 year old self. I easily maneuver my cat into his arms. Then I call Zayn, I don't know what is wrong with Harry but, Zayn will. 

. . . 

Getting Harry out of the house was a whole struggle. He reminds me of my younger siblings. It was, thankfully, a struggle I'm use to. But, still a struggle. As we sit in my car, Harry, keeps his face pressed against the window. He names every car he sees. We stop at a red light, suddenly he is incessantly poking my shoulder.   
"Yes, what is it?"   
"What's that is?" He is now pointing out the window. A dark purple jeep is stopped next to us. 

"What is that?" I correct. He nods furiously. I think he's scared it'll drive off before I answer. "That is a Jeep." He smiles, "thank you". 

"Jeep" I think I just taught him a new car name. This is going to be a long drive. "Jeepjeepjeep. Jeeeeeeeeep jeep." 

He continues singing as I lean to the front. "Paul, how much longer?" 

"About, five minutes sir." 

"Thank goodness." I sit in my seat and, go through my emails until. 

"Bum" I blink, what did he just call me?

"I'm sorry?" He blushes, before repeating himself. This time he pokes me in the hip.

"Bum." 

"Yes, I have a bum. So do you." I hear Paul chuckle and, I can't help the smile that appears. 

"It's big." 

"Pardon?" 

"Your bum is humongous," he giggles. Now Paul is laughing, completely unshamed. 

"Uuuuuuh, Thanks?" 

"They call it as they see it, sir." Paul is red from laughing. 

"Who does?" 

"Children sir, for whatever reason he is acting like my five year old nephew. " 

At least he's acting older, I guess. Not by much though, he's a far cry from 18. 

By the time we get to Zayn's, Harry is acting like an eight year old. He is currently sitting on a computer chair, spinning around obviously. We're in a make shift doctor's office. I dunno why Zayn has one but, with Zayn I don't ask questions. 

"Alright, where's the patient!"   
I don't know when Zayn got here or, why he is wearing a lab coat. But, like I said, I don't ask questions. "Why is he spinning in my chair?" 

" Soz mate, Harry get down please." 

"But, I like the spinny chair." 

"I know bud, but the doctor is-" 

"No! Nonono, I was good. I don't want to get another ouchie." Harry is now crying hysterically. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay, this is my friend, Zayn. Do you want to know a secret?" He perks slightly.

"Y-yessss." I pass him a tissue when he sniffles. 

"Zayn is not really a doctor." I whisper as if it really is a secret. 

"Really?" He laughs, when I shush him. 

"Yes, really. Do you think you can talk to him now?"

"Yes" He climbs on to the counter and smiles at Zayn. 

"So what happened?" Harry looks at me, I remember that look. I always made my mom talk to the doctor. Once I explain, Zayn seems to know what happened. I knew he would. "I think collars were keeping him from maturing, in a way. He never experienced his first rut, because his dad controlled it. When you took the collars off, it must have reversed his aging. Back to when they were first put on. However, you gave him your pills. Which you arenot supposed to do. I can only assume that helped." I look over at Harry, he is currently playing with a thread from my sweater. What sick creature could hurt him like that? Did his dad really put him through that when he was eight? 

Zayn walks to Harry and examines his neck. "There aren't any marks here. Where did you say the other one was?" 

I feel myself blush. "Uh, on his um. Thingy ." 

"His what?" Seriously Zayn? I don't want to spell it out. 

"His pen" I pause "is." 

"Louis you idiot, what's a pen is. Oh, well this is awkward." He pats me on the shoulder."You got this." 

"Your the doctor!" I whisper scream to avoid upsetting Harry.

"You've already seen it!" 

"So what!? I don't know what you're looking for!" That wins Zayn, narrowly. 

"Fine" He huffs." Erm, Harry, could you pull down your pants for me. Just, for a split second." 

"Louis!!!!" He has some very strong lungs. I run over frantically. I Swear, I am going to kill his dad. 

"What is it?"   
"Hold my hand? Don't let him hurt me?" He whimpers the whole time.   
I grab his hand and, rub with both thumbs. 

" I promise. He won't hurt you. Everything is ok. " I had originally planned to leave the room. Guess that won't be happening. Harry needs me. When it is revealed, Zayn whistles. On instinct, I punch him in the shoulder. I don't know what instinct it was but, it was instinct. "Focus! Perve!" 

"S'rry, s'rry." Zayn continues his exam, taking swabs and what not. 

Harry doesn't speak until Zayn leaves. "What's a perve?" 

"Don't worry about it." Harry leans back on the bed and, takes a nap. Probably, exhausted the last couple days have been alot.


	10. Oh Boy

This chapter contains mention of rape. 

The bed squeaks loudly my vision is blurry. I can feel my feel my soak up my tears. At least he gave me a pillow this time. He keeps biting me. My lips are swollen and bleeding. I can feel the bruises forming everywhere else. 

"Dad please stop! It hurts, everything hurts." I've said this multiple times. He keeps hurting me. 

"You should have listened to me! You or them!" 

"She didn't deserve this! She's twelve!" He smacks me hard on my bum and I scream. No one will hear me, no one ever does. 

"You're fourteen but, you know to obey orders! You've known since you were twelve!" Sadly, he's right. I thrash around trying and failing to get him off me. He starts to press between my legs, he has to know this hurts. Why doesn't he care? Why does no one care? 

"Now," he says,as he pulls away. I guess he's finished. "For the last time." Yeah, cause I'm running to Niall's. I just have to play along long enough, to get out of his sight. "What are you?" 

"An alpha" 

"And what does an Alpha do?" 

"He takes what he wants."   
In my case, freedom. Like normal, the dream starts over again but, this time I remember. 

This is a memory. 

Louis 

Harry starts screaming in his sleep. I haven't been able to wake him, he seems stuck in his nightmare. He keeps saying, some rarher disturbing things. I hate his father more and more, as he talks. 

"An alpha takes what he wants." Harry mutters. 

This is the second time I've heard it, I recognize it as the end of the dream. This time I'm gonna wake him up. 

"Dad,please stop." Harry's voice should be hoarse from all the screaming. 

"Harry! Wake up!" I gently shake him and this time, his eyes fly open. Green meets blue. And then he's crying. "Shhhhhh, it's okay. I've got you now you're ok. Shhhh" I rock him back and forth gently. He clings to my shirt and, sobs.

"You heard me." He sniffles. "Finally, someone heard me." He stares into my eyes for a minute. Then he blushes. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"Everything, accept the bum part." He looks down. "I don't normally touch people's bum, without their permission." 

"Oh, ok. So, you think my bum is humongous then." I smirk and he blushes again. He seems more shy now. 

"It's quite massive, yes." He whispers but, I heard him so I'll let it slide.   
Zayn walks in then," Louis! Harry isn't an Alpha! Oh hi, Harry. Glad you're awake. Did you know you are a beta?" 

"No, but that makes alot of sense." Harry looks sad.

"Why does that make sense, love?"   
Harry tears up as he faces me.

"Dad is always saying alphas are strong and dominate. Omegas are weak and submissive. Betas are useless. He says, they just exist. I guess he tried to make me an alpha. His, personal favorite." 

I wrap my arms around Harry and, rub his back. 

"I love you " he whispers into my neck making me shiver. 

"Harry, you don't even know me." 

"No, but you've taken care of me. Better so in the last 24 hours, then my family has in the last at least 12 years. I plan to repay that kindness anyway that I can."

" The funny thing about kindness, is that. It doesn't need to be paid back." He smiles at me, his dimples showing. He plays with his curls. Twirling them around his fingers. When I smile back, he blushes. 

"Oooooooh," Zayn is back, apparently." Someone's got their first crush." 

Harry lifts his head smiling. "Well, I don't feel 18 yet, but I'm coming back to myself." Suddenly, Harry goes pale. "Pleasepleaseplease don't send me back to him. Please! I'll do whatever you want - That's it!! Buy me from my Dad-"   
"Harry please calm down." I walk over and pet him. I hold him tight as I stroke his hair." Hold on, buy you?" 

"Yeah" He pauses to blow his nose." I've been sold a couple of times. I was always smart enough to avoid sexual situations, but I'm sure at least ten of those times I wad sold to be a slave." 

"You've been through so much." He nods sadly as I hug him. "I won't buy you, you are a person. But, let's give your Dad what he wants.-" 

"A submissive Louis" Zayn chimes.

"No. Well, kinda. It'll look that way. Let's get married. You aren't under your father's control. You can run your side of the company, how you want to." 

"Yeah, but the media-" Zayn starts.

"Is our friend." Harry finishes."We just have to change it a little. We need to convince everyone that we've been in a secret relationship. With my seemingly scandalous background, that'll be easy. Who has computer?" 

"Hot and a nerd?" I ask. He blushes before saying, "A computer nerd." 

Zayn snorts" No wonder your father,- nevermind. Bad timing." 

"Luckily, my Dad has a type. He thinks people with dark hair, and blue eyes would be the best for me. They're always shorter than me too." He scrolls through a social media. Most times when people spot him with someone it's at night. So it's easy for him to just tweak certain figures, to make them look like me. It turns out, he's also pretty good at photoshop. Before I know it he's made years' worth of pictures, look like us. Suddenly, his screen changes to that of a blogger's. 

"What are you doing, Hazza?" 

" I have to draw attention to it, make it seem like the real pictures are actually photoshopped. Like someone tried to cover it up. Luckily, this site is sketchy. Which means I can publish it, under any date." 

"You are so cool!" 

"I'm glad, someone finally appreciates me. Thanks boobear." 

"Boobear? Really?"Harry smiles before answering.

"Hazza? Really?" 

"Cheeky. So, what do we do now?" 

"Well, for one we have to convince my sister that I'm getting married. "  
"What about your mum?"

"She'll be happy." I must look confused because he sighs."I'll tell you everything, just not now." 

"It's fine, I need to get you home anyway. I've got to give you a tour of your new home. "


	11. Secrets and Suprises

Harry 

I follow Louis out of the doctor's office quickly. This place gives me the creeps. Once we leave the room, I see that I'm just in a house. That particular room has been made, to look like a doctors office. Zayn is weird. 

"Don't ask." Louis whispers, when he sees my confusion. I suddenly feel the urge to hold his hand. 

'Alphas don't hold hands with another man.' 

My father's words race through my mind. But, I'm not an alpha. Louis intertwines his fingers with mine. "It's okay", he whispers. We walk out of Zayn's house and, get into the back of Louis' car. 

One question has been plaguing my mind, so I ask. "What does, me being a beta, mean?"

Louis smiles."Well, that's kind of a loaded question. Normally, betas are a happy medium. They are adapters. If a beta gets with an omega, they tend to act more dominant. If a beta gets with an alpha, they tend to act more submissive. In this case, because of your father, your view of alpha and omega is quite jumbled. From what I gather, you seem to be scared of acting like your father's definition of an alpha. As a result, you act like more of an omega. Zayn says we're perfect for eachother. He's always described me, as an omega who wanted to be an alpha. Now, he sees you as an alpha who wants to be an omega. We have to stop at my company on the way home. Which is good, because I believe you were supposed to be answering my questions. " 

At first I'm confused but, then I remember telling him about my mom.  
"You know how I have like thirteen sisters?" He nods."Well, my father has always wanted a son. An alpha, to follow in his footprints. In his first marriage, he only got daughters. Outraged, he went to a pub and, got drunk. This is where he met my mum. They ended up having my sister Gemma. At first, Dad was mad but, as Gemma grew he realized something. She was stronger, smarter, and more beautiful than his other daughters. So, um well, they had me. He was so happy he finally had a son. He married my mum and, brought her to his mansion. By then, he had found out that Gemma was an alpha, so he had hope for me. Looking back, I think he thought I was an omega. He was ashamed, his only son was an omega. He kicked us out. Gemma left by choice, she's always loved me. The three of us lived in disgrace for three years. I guess after that, he found out how to make me an Alpha. I became known as his only, alpha son. Because of this, Gemma and mom live in a nice house. Mum is basically, the disgraced mistress. Dad pays for the house, because Gemma and I live their. If we ever moved in with him, he would probably tear the place down. With mum inside of it." 

Just as I finish talking, we pull up in front of Louis' building. "Thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me. I'll only be in their for about five minutes. Sit tight." He kisses me on the nose before heading out. I watch him jog into the building. A buzz sounds off in my pocket. 

Oh dear 

Louis 

I jog into the building, and run towards my elevator. Once I get into my office, my pocket buzzes. I take out my phone, and nearly drop it. Zayn has made a post. Apparently, he took a picture of us as we were leaving. I am leaning against the car, in a flirtatious stance. Harry is holding my hand while looking at me, with the biggest smile ever. His adorable dimples are on display, and his eyes are flaunting some serious fond. I almost choke when I see the caption. 

'I can't believe they're ready to bring their relationship in to the light. They are such a beautiful couple and, I am happy to be the first to say they're engaged!!!!!!!!❤ love you guys.' 

Oh dear  
I grab my bag and leave, automatically the air is filled with congratulations, some obviously fake. I ignore most of it, telling everyone to get back to work, until I hear something that angers me.  
"Yeah, sure. Congrats on getting with a whore." 

I don't think, I just swing, whoever they are falls to the ground. I climb onto them, and start raining punches all over their stupid face. Suddenly, someone is grabbing on to me. I try to shrug them off, all I can see is red, and my ears are buzzing. The sound of someone saying 'ow' calms me down. It's Liam, next thing I know I'm being pulled off of . . . 

Tyler 

His eyes are swollen shut and, he's bleeding from his nose and mouth. 

Liam gets me out of the building and, into my car he hands me my bag and climbs in after me. I'm in my seat exactly three seconds, before Harry is on me. Clinging to my shirt and, mumbling incoherent things.  
" I'm s'rry love, one more time?"

He pulls back and smiles as tears fall down his cheeks."S'rry, I just got scared when I saw you leaning on Liam. Someone posted about a fight breaking out."

I hold his cheek in my hand and, brush my thumb over it softly. "I'm fine, baby. Liam was actually dragging me. I wanted to kick Tyler's teeth in."  
Harry looks worried but, he nods he rest his head on my shoulder and falls asleep, almost instantly. I guess he's emotionally tired. He really does act like an omega. We reach the house shortly. I attempted to apologise to Liam the whole time. He keeps brushing me off. I caught him in the chin with my shoulder. That must have hurt. 

"Harry, wake up." I shake him gently and, hold him by his waist as we climb out. He's leaning on me heavily but, I'm quite fit so we make it to the door. Once inside I turn to Liam, he whispers something to me. In return I tell him to help himself, to anything in the kitchen. By now Harry is awake so I lead him upstairs. 

"I know we're getting married but, we don't really know each other. So, you get to have your own space." We reach the top of the stairs and, go left he looks confused. "What? I don't want you on the other end of the house ya know. " He smiles at that, as we go right instead of left. "This side of the hallway is yours." His side mirrors mine, a long hallway with seven doors. "The right three lead to bathrooms, the left six lead to the closet." He smiles at the word, closet. 

"So," he starts."I get a walk in closet and bathroom?" 

"They can only be opened through the bedroom so . . . " I trail off as I open the door. Like my room, he has two dressers, a nightstand a desk, and a king sized bed in the middle of the room. The canopy bed has removable frames. Right now the poles are against the wall behind the bed. I watch as Harry sprints, and throws himself on the bed. 

"This is amazing!!! I can't wait to sleep on this bed." Harry giggles as he burries his face into the pillows. 

"Oh, wow that's what your excited to do?" He blushes, then his phone goes off. 

"Mum wants to know if we can come over, for dinner in two hours?" 

"Do you want to go?" This is going to be alot, I don't want him to do it if he's not ready. 

"Absolutely, for one it's my mum. Two, I never turn down a meal with her. If I do, Gemma will smell a rat. Three, I like you Louis, I want you to meet my mum."

I smile as his dimples make an appearance. "Alrighty, then. Why do we have to convince Gemma?"

"Because if Gemma believes this is real, father will believe this is real. I'm the son of the disgraced mistress, Mum will be happy to know I've gotten out from under Dad's thumb. Be happy to see, I can have my own life." 

"Considering how excited you were about the closet, let's look at the bathroom first." 

"Awwwwww." I turn to see him snuggling Ralou." Hello there."

"Meow"

"How are you?" 

"Meow"

"Are you well?" 

Ralou licks Harry's nose, and he giggles." Like father, like son I suppose." When he sees my confusion, he continues. "You both like kissing my nose." He follows me to the bathroom, still holding Ralou close. He turns on the light and looks around. The first door hides a powder room. The second a shower and a giant tub, that also functions as a pool. Harry complains about the waist of water. I tell him that the water is self cycling. There's a cleaning system so, the water gets reused. The last door holds a Jacuzzi, he seems excited by this but, doesn't say anything. Instead he drags me outof the bathrooms and into the closet. The moment I turn the lights on he's excited. He rushes from rack to rack happily. Ralou sits on a couch, temporarily forgotten. I direct him to one more rack of clothing. 

"Oh, these suits look amazing. I can't believe I had the confidence to wear them in front of people." 

"You've only worn three of them, Zayn said they were your favorite. He picked out the others." Harry turns to me with a smile. He is about to say something but, then he jumps on to me screaming. He turns to see Niall, hanging out of the closet with a big smile. The two scream in a girly way has they hug.

"Your here!" 

"I am!"

"In my closet?"

"Yup." 

"I love you!"

"I know!" 

They continue laughing as Harry pulls away. "I'm getting married."

"Yeh, I know. Larry for life!!!!" 

Harry turns to me then."What did you tell him?"

"I said we were getting married, due to your homelife situation and, a recent discovery between the two of us. The rest, is your businesses to tell." I reply honestly and smile when he pulls me in for a hug. Without thinking, I peck him on the lips. I realise my faux pas, and walk out of the closet picking up Ralou as I go. Niall squeaks, which pulls Harry back to earth.

"Where are you going?" Oh, I must have forgot. 

"If you keep walking straight," I start. "You'll reach my closet, they're connected, if you kept walking you'd reach my room." 

"Oh, ok. W-well I just wanted to say. Erm, you can k-kiss me if you want. It's fine." He twidles his thumbs and stairs at the ground. I walk over and kiss his forhead. "That's not what I meant." He pouts, so I kiss his pouted lips. It's little longer than the peck but, still too short for Harry he chases my mouth as I pull away. 

"I need to do some work before we leave I've got, a little over a hour." Harry nods and follows me to my room. He gives my bed the same treatment he gave his. I look over and see his face snuggled amongst pillows. " Where's Niall?"  
Harry blinks twice, before answering. 

"He said something about food. I'm sorry, he's gonna demolish your kitchen." 

"It's fine." I wink before turning to my laptop. I can see Harry blushing, as my screen reflects him. 

Harry falls asleep for about fifteen minutes. His soft snores fill the room. With anyone else I would find it annoying. With him, it's kinda cute. I'm shutting my laptop down when he wakes up.

"Daddy, is it time to go yet?" Is it weird that I find that cute? "Idiot, you barely know him. Now he's gonna kick you out for being so weird." Harry is quick to judge himself. I doubt that he meant to say that out loud. I walk over and place my hand on his head, tangling my fingers in his hair. 

"Your adorable when you are sleepy." 

"Did I say . . . Something out loud?" 

"Well, you said multiple things. I'm not going to kick you out. Ever. Especially, over something so small. If you want to get rid of me, your gonna have to try alot harder. And then leave all on your own. I don't have the heart to kick you out. " 

He smiles, and I kiss his dimples as they appear. "You can call me whatever pet name you'd like."

"Even, daddy? I honestly don't know where that came from." He smiles sheepishly, at my bed covers. 

"Well, considering the relationship you have with your father. I'm not saying you're trying to replace him, that'd be gross. But, a father is supposed to protect you and take care of you. I think that is the part of the nickname that brings you comfort. It's quite common, *I had a friend who called her girlfriend mum, because her actual mum was trash." I lean over the bed and kiss him he reacts instantly. Before things get heated, I remember something.

"We should be getting ready for dinner with your family." He sighs but, nods. 

Twenty minutes later, we arrive at the Styles home. It's way smaller than expected, which means it really is the house of the mistress. Unsurprisingly, there are paps outside my car. 

We climb out and, get bombarded with questions and flashing lights. We're both wearing sun glasses, so it's not as bad but, still. I don't really focuson the questions as we make it to the stairs but then, 

"So what's it like being engaged to a man whore? Even if you were the person we've been seeing with him the last two years, there's still alot of history. " Yeah, history you don't know anything about. They just want a story. Harry ignores them but someone catches his eye.

"Excuse me," he says. "It seems you are about to trample this young man." He points to a boy in a bright colored shirt, with the words,' love is love' written on it. "Hello," he says. "What's your name?" 

"Trevor" 

I can't hear the rest very well but, from what I gather. Trevor is a fan of Harry's. He wants to go into modeling as well. 

. . .

We finally, make it inside. 

Green meets blue, and I try to give him a reassuring smile. He returns it and, pecks my nose before I whisper

"Let's do this."

"Here we go. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer also *true story. It's a little different but, so long as both parties consent to it it's fine.


	12. Dinner Fiasco

Within seconds Gemma is jumping on me. "Harry! Your fiance is adorable and tiny!" 

"Of course he is." I look up, Dad is standing two feet away from us. Too close. Without any thought I growl, low and menacing. Gemma jumps off my back and, Dad steps away. Louis pets my cheek,"Easy, easy boy. It's okay." I stop growling but, I'm staring daggers at Dad. 

"Harry!" I turn to my right, mum is standing in the living room. 

"Mum!" I run and, then walk remembering that I can't jump on her. She pulls me into the tightest hug of my life. No one hugs, like a mother."I missed you. Oh, sorry. Mum, Gemma, this is my fiance Louis." Louis walks up to shake their hands but, gets pulled into a hug by both of them. 

"Hey!" I pull Louis towards me by his waist. "Mine." 

"All yours babe." 

"Dad! Did you meet Louis?" Gemma flags dad over, guess she doesn't know I am ignoring him. 

"Gem-" I start.

"Oh, yes I have," Dad winks at me, and I sneer as I bring Louis to my other side, away from him. "I thought I introduced them." 

"Technically," I start. "Even if, that was our first meeting you weren't there." 

"True," Louis chimes. It makes me so,happy that he takes my side. "Mr. Harry, here had walked right up to me and started talking. He'd made so many corny jokes, I was almost happy to start the meeting." 

"Oh c'mon," I nudge his shoulder with mine. "You love my jokes." 

Louis smiles and, nudges back."I love you. The jokes are in need of something. "

"Humor?" Gemma supplies with a wide grin. "So, Harry where's your ring? I wanna see it!"

Crap! We completely forgot about that! I automatically connect both hands behind my back. "Erm, well. Uh, ya see."

"Harry come on." Louis grabs my left hand and, I feel a finger slide over mine. Then he goes to my left, gently pulling my arm from behind me. "Don't be so modest."   
My mum and sister gawk at my hand so, I look down. There is an infinity ring,with a giant diamond where the two loops meet. Engraved along the curves are the words, 

"For your eyes only!" Gemma squeaks. "That's so sweet!!" 

"Mine finishes the quote." Louis says proudly, as he holds his hand up next to mine. 

"I'll show you my heart." Mum finishes, with tears in her eyes. 

I turn to Louis with a lifted brow. 

'Magic', his voice whispers in my head. I nod, and smile. Father chooses to speak, again. I had just, forgotten his presence.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Images of pain flash through my mind, normally, he would make the collar,I no longer wear, shock me. 

"No." He frowns. 

"That's fine, we can talk later." 

"We can talk, never." 

"Look we'll just go upstairs for two minutes." 

"Funny, that didn't make me want to go anywhere near you. Let alone, anywhere with you." Once I hit thirteen, he always used his strength, rather than his length against me. However, the lines for 'you're about to get raped', and 'you're about to get a beating', always remained the same. Either way, he says two minutes. He means fifteen to sixty. I'm not going anywhere, with him. 

"Fine, Harry. I just thought the topic was too heavy for your fragile, omega, I assume." I'm not sure when Gemma and mum left but, I'm glad they did. 

"Father, not now. I have had a very trying day. There is never a day, to degrade someone based off their second gender. However, today really is a bad day. I will rip out your throat and feed it to Louis' cat, Ralou." 

"The concerning part is he'd eat it." At first, I thought Louis was joking but, he looks serious and a little creeped out. 

"Guess we should keep him fed." I laugh. 

"Come on Harry. What have I taught you?" Dad snarls. 

"A bag of lies," I supply happily. 

"Honestly, I can only assume, an alpha like yourself knotted a suitable omega."

"Wrong. I was graced,with the pressence of a suitable partner." 

"Awwww, thanks Hazza." Louis wraps his arms around my neck, and I lay my head on top of his. 

Dad steps forward, peering at Louis. "Is he not an omega?"

"What does it matter?" I ask, getting agrivated. 

"So, he is. Can't do anything right can you, Harry? He smells infertile." 

Louis 

Suddenly, Harry has his father pinned against the wall. He's pressing hard on his dad's neck. Honestly, his dad is ignorant. My pills suppress my scent. No one can smell me. I don't even remember, what I smell like. 

"If you ever smell or, attempt to smell him again. I'll rip off your head and put it where it metaphorically, already is." Harry's mum and sister run into the room, as Harry walks toward me. Away from his father. He's still growling, he looks like he'll shift at any moment.   
"What!" Harry is screaming now. "We can all see, his head is so far up his own bum he can't even smell his crap!" I wait for it to get quiet before I speak.

"Alright, Daddy. Calm down." I smirk when he laughs. 

"Yes, Daddy I will." It's his turn to smirk and my turn to laugh. 

"Well," Gemma starts." Dinner is ready." 

We all migrate to the dining room table. The house is a circle. From the front door, to the right is the living room. Then the morning room, kitchen, dining room and den. We sit at the table eating quietly. Harry's mum sits at the head, with Harry to her left, and her husband to her right. The table is rectangular, so Harry is facing his Dad. I am sitting next to Harry, facing Gemma. 

"Louis how come you don't smell?" Gemma asks, as politely as one can ask something like that. 

"I take pills, they suppress my scent. " 

"Oh you're one of those." I'm growing tired of Harry's father. 

"What?" I say." Abominations? Freaks of nature? Rebels? I see you are one of those." 

"At least I'm not trying to go against nature. "

"No," Harry cuts in. "You are just so primeval. You think he should proudly, flaunt his scent until every alpha and, beta around have raped him." Harry puts emphasis on the word, rape. I slide my hand, over his knee and squeeze. He smiles at me. 

"No, but he should accept the fact that he has one purpose. Alphas dominate, omegas submit. Betas are useless, they don't deserve to be with an alpha or omega. Proudly, he has nothing to be proud of, he's a human toy." Harry looks about ready, to fly across the table and beat his Dad into a pulp. He also, looks like he could break down in tears. At any second.

"Ya know, " I start. "I'm not sure if you primeval, ignorant, people ever get together but, do me a favor? At your next meet, please come up with some new material. I get tired of hearing the same things." 

"Also," Harry starts with a smirk."Mum, Gem. Did you know, I was a beta?" When both, shake their heads he continues. "Father, care to tell them why?" His Dad stares at him blankly. "Oh, don't worry. I hadn't expected you to. But, I think we should talk after dinner. Daddy, would you pass the salt? " I reach for and, retrieve it for Harry. Passing him the salt. His father also reached for the salt. I smirk, knowing I was quicker. "Oh, I'm sorry. Father, why on earth would you reach for the salt? One, you have more than enough coursing through your veins. Allow me to assure you. Two, I have only ever loved, trusted and respected one person enough to call him,'Daddy'. Three, I've literally, called you father all evening. " 

"That's sick, Harry. It's inappropriate for an alpha to treat his omega this way. " 

"I'm not an alpha!!" Harry is standing now.

"Who told you that?!" So is his father.   
Harry doesn't answer. "Go to hell!"   
The sound of a smack, echoes through the room. The right side of Harry's face is red. But, he seems relieved. His father made the first hit I guess, Harry's reaction will be seen as self defense. Harry's mum jumps from her chair.  
"Mum, it's fine. It's about time I stood up to him." The two walk into the den Harry winking as he goes.

"So tell us about Harry." Harry's mum is eager for a distraction. 

"Well, Mrs. Styles-"   
"Anne"   
"Anne your son is quite extraordinary. "

Harry rape/molest mention

The moment we're out of view, father shoves me against a wall. He pins arms in that familiar way, I can't move them. He fiddles with his belt and then my trousers. He reaches his hand into my waistband. His hand slides into my trousers, then my pants. I cringe when he touches me, luckily he isn't trying to make my body betray me, yet.   
He could see the missing neck collar, he's feeling for the missing iron ring. " You were more obedient as a child. I thought you out grew this punishment." He pulls my trousers down. I know how to get out of this, I just have to wait for the right moment. " When I'm done with you. I'm gonna train your little omega for you. His arse is perfect, it's like it was made for me." Forget the plan.   
I turn so our hips are against the wall. I swing the top half of my body down. Then swing it up, smashing my father's nose with my skull. When he let's go, I throw him onto the coffee table. Smashing it into peices. I pick him up, and pin him to the wall with a coffee table leg. I pull up my trousers, and leave the room proudly. 

I hear Louis laughing with Gemma and mum. "I wanna laugh." I pout. Louis pecks me sweetly and, I smile. 

"We were talking about the cupcake incident." I try to guess what he has told them. 

" It took forever, to get the redvelvet stains off the walls. I'm so clumsy." 

"Baby,no. It wasn't your fault. You showed me how to whisk, I just whisked too much." 

"We should get going."  
Mum nods."What's up with the table leg?" 

"It's found a temporary home through father's stomach." 

"That's my boy." Louis and I hug mum and Gemma. Gemma, telling me she knows I'm hiding something. Me telling her I'll call her. Louis refuses to leave until both promise that they'll call or, move in with us, if Dad tries something stupid.   
Then, Louis and I drive home shower and go to bed. Once I tell Gemma, everything she agrees to kick dad out. She's his only alpha kid so, he respects her a great deal. 

Sorry, the ending was rushed it's late, well, early and I'm tired.


	13. Decorations and Distractions

Harry 

The moment my eyes open, I start moving. I feel so, happy. I'm energized and excited. I run around cleaning and organizing the room. I organize the closet so, it looks like a giant rainbow.   
The bed is a canopy so I pull out the frames and drape the purple over it. I change the duvet to match. It now has a white bed spread, with tiny purple flowers all over. I find fairy lights in the towel closet, and hang them on the walls lining the room. I forgot that there was music playing. But then I hear upside down playing. It kinda matches how I feel right now. I notice that Ralou, has snuck his way into my room. I walk over to him and plop on the floor. He tilts his head but, walls toward me and lays in my lap. 

. . . 

Louis 

Apparently, Harry has spent the day in his room. I hope he's alright. I go into my room and notice that Ralou is missing. That's not like him. As I've said,he's more of a dog. My closet door is open? 

I walk through my closet eventually making it to Harry's side. He has been very busy, the closet is a rainbow. 

'Meow'   
Ralou? 

"Yeah, I know I haven't known him long. But I still like him." 

'Meow' 

A song starts then. 

"Yessssss! Steal my girl is an amazing song. One addition really out did themselves. Or was it One subtraction? Anyway, Love and Danger obviously had a thing. If they didn't, I am concerned for their safety. The way they would look at eachother." A sigh." I wish someone looked at me like that. Honestly, though Mystery was hot. Love made terrible jokes but, he had nice hair, I guess. If I had to choose though I'd pick Danger. However, if I couldn't handle his sass. I know for a fact he wouldn't let me near his ass. Unsaid law, really. " 

Harry is positively, adorable. But, what's he talking about? Love was a dorky, lovable, angel. He was a gift the world did not deserve. Danger, was alright I guess. 

'Meow'  
" Ugh, you probably think I'm dumb. Don't you? What idiot talks to a cat?" 

I open the door." It's actually a lot more common then you might think. I talk to him quite often." 

I think quickly, that was definitely a stalker move. Oh, yeah. I was looking for my cat.

Harry seems startled." How long were you, spying on me?"

"Chill, out. I'm not use to there being a second person for my cat to run to. When I didn't see him I came looking. Accidentally, spying, long enough to hear you call me an idiot." Harry smiles at that. Ralou seems to wake up, he sees me and runs out of Harry's lap towards me. Whining, when I don't pick him up. "Moocher, you've been used Princess." I lean down to pick up Ralou. 

"I don't mind d- Louis. Ralou's cute and fuzzy. He's fun to cuddle."

"Do you want to talk about it? Or should I ignore the slip?"

"I'm still allowed to call you that?"  
"Call me what?"   
"Louis?" He puts alot of emphasis on my name.  
"Harry," I say it in the same way."If you're too embarrassed to talk about it, maybe you shouldn't do it." 

"I wasn't sure if, I was still allowed to call you Daddy." 

"You may give me whatever pet name you wish. I like what you've done with the room. It's cute." 

"Thank you." He blushes under my gaze. 

" You're welcome, Sunshine." I start to leave but, I still want his company. I'm so bad at this. "Uhhhhh, I have work to do. But, you erm, don't have to sit here. I mean alone. Like, you can come with me, oryoucould-" 

"Relax," Harry says as he stands up. "I'll come with, just let me grab my phone." 

Once we get to my room Harry flings himself onto the bed. "You love doing that, don't you?" 

"Yeah, it's fun. S'rry, Daddy."  
"Nah,it's fine princess." I walk over to the bed and let Ralou down. I squeeze Harry's calf, his head jerks around to look at me. I stop, thinking he didn't like that. 

"Hey, keep going. I just wanted to see what you were doing." 

"Easy, there Beta." He looks worried, until he sees my smile. 

"Daddy, keep going." He watches as I rub circles into his calf. I slowly move up until, I'm stopped by the sound of a moan. My fingers rest on his upper thigh. 

Woah, that's a little inappropriate. 

"Not, if it feels that good. Just don't massage my bum. That, would be inappropriate. But, only because we aren't married yet." 

I continue massaging the backs of his legs."We should probably talk about that. Like, do you want kids?" 

"Definitely." He audibly gasps, when my pinky brushes a soft spot.

"Me too." I'm basically touching his bum now. But, he doesn't say anything. As a matter of fact, he keeps trying to skoot down. If anything, he's encouraging me to touch him. "What do you want?" 

I stop moving my hands, Harry pushes his bum upwards. 

"I don't know, just something. Please? Do betas go into heat?" 

"I'm not sure, the world we live in likes to discriminate against betas. However, if an Alpha has a rut. And an omega has a heat. The bridge between the two might have b-" 

"Louis! Just touch me. Okay? My whole body is on fire!" 

My hands are still on his hips so I rub my fingers along his bum. He relaxes but, then he pulls his legs underneath him. He props his bum upwards, with his face planted amongst my pillows. I'll admit, he doesn't look half bad this way. But, he obviously wants something. Something that betas, don't normally ask omegas for. Harry wiggles his bum playfully so, I pop him once. He gasps and, then wiggles more purposefully. I pop him twice, he whimpers. I kind of want to rim him. It's a bit early though. Isn't it? We probably shouldn't do anything too intimate. He gets fidgety and he pulls on his belt and trousers. "Louis, I asked you to touch me. I will happily find someone el- Mmmmph" While he was talking, I poured some lube onto my fingers. I press into his hole, his entrance clenches around my finger. "Ouch." He whimpers out.

"You've never been touched here?" 

Harry rolls onto his back," where?" He asks. 

"Here," I say as I push my finger deeper.

"No," Harry attempts to pull away. "Dad said it wasn't manly. For me to want a male, let alone bottom for one." His face twists in surprise and, something else as I thrust my finger in and out of him. I eventually add two more and watch him squirm. He repeatedly tries to close his legs. 

I hold my hand on his knee firmly. "It's a little too late for that, love." I stop. "Unless you want me to stop." 

"No!"

" Ok, then relax don't close your legs now. It's a little too late. Assuming you want me to keep going?" 

"L-Daddy, stop playing with my emotions. " 

"Relax, It's okay. I'm going to take care of you. " I have three fingers in him and, he has a painfully red stiff. I've got this. I place my left hand on his thigh. I trace random shapes into his inner thigh. I thrust and twist my three fingers until Harry moans through a climax. Harry falls asleep instantly. I hear him snoring as I watch Ralou sleep too. 

Wow 

Ralou slept through that?

I'm the worst cat dad ever. I did that with my cat on my bed. Right. Next. To. Me. And I didn't even notice.


End file.
